A partially lined disk brake of generic type is disclosed by EP 0 747 609 B1, which is incorporated by reference, and comprises a brake anchor plate, mounted on which are two brake linings, which are arranged at a distance from one another and which between them receive a brake disk capable of rotating about an axis of rotation, wherein an application movement serves to bring the two brake linings into engagement with a friction surface of the brake disk, comprising a brake caliper, which is displaceably arranged on the brake anchor plate and which engages over the brake linings and the brake disk, and forms a housing having an actuating device, wherein the actuating device produces the application movement of the brake linings, and having at least one spring element, which moves the brake linings away from one another again after an application movement. Here, the spring element is formed in one piece for both brake linings and comprises a stirrup portion, which engages over the brake disk and the two brake linings for improved clearance.
The design of the partially lined disk brake having a spring arrangement gives rise to a comparatively large sheet metal blanking wastage during the manufacturing process. A further disadvantage is that the housing for installing the spring arrangement requires a precisely adapted installation site, so that in-service retrofitting is not cost-effectively viable.